the evolution of love
by dudeman858
Summary: Taiki and team XrosHeart have defeated the Bagura Army. However the peace is short lived as the remnants of the Bagura army have banded together to claim revenge on Taiki and XrosHeart Not a Yaoi fic


AN: hey it's dudeman858, I'm back with a new story that was requested by Nightmare wolf. Because this is an actual request my other fics will be on the back burner for a while while I get this fic going. For those of you who have seen the newest season of digimon I have changed Dorulumon into a female and changed his name to Dorulamon. This is also slightly AU as I haven't seen the whole series and I have added in some parts that don't actually have basis in the show. Well here you go

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon nor do I ever claim to have. The only things I own are my computer my imagination and my bank account.**

"All Hail King Shoutmon!" the crowd cried joyously fanfare rang out as Shoutmon and his friends walked through the city. The palace loomed up before them a grandiose sight. The castle had seven towers all interconnected. Ramparts atop the walls encircled the castle protectively. The newest feature to the castle was the team Xrosheart flag waving proudly in the wind. This was the palace of the former digimon king. Now restored and to it's former glory. Ever since the Bagura army had assassinated the former king the castle had fallen into disrepair. The crowed followed the newly crowned king on his way to the palace. Shoutmon's closest friends walked with him. The legendary General Taiki walking right next to him.

"Taiki can you believe that this day has finally come?" exclaimed Shoutmon

"Yeah I kinda find it hard to believe but, I always knew that we would get here eventually." Taiki replied Shoutmon noticed that Taiki was thinking about something rather intently

"Hey Taiki snap out of it and enjoy the celebration." Shoutmon shook Taiki lightly.

Taiki Grinned at Shoutmon and they kept walking what Shoutmon hadn't realized was that Taiki had been looking at Dorulamon. Taiki was confused as to why he kept finding himself looking at the Female lion digimon. But every time he did his face got warm and his stomach fluttered. He wondered when he had started getting these feelings Taiki realized that he had been asked a question and turned to answer. If Taiki had been paying attention he would have noticed that Dorulamon had been looking at him to.

Dorulamon blushed as she realized she was staring at Taiki. For months she had been getting this feeling every time she looked at him. She tried to rationalize it several different ways. She told herself that she was just admiring him because of his strength or kindness. She wasn't fooling herself however she knew she was in love with him.

"It would never work." she muttered "he's a human and I'm a digimon, but still there's always that hope." with a sigh she continued making her way towards the castle with everybody else. Upon arrival the coronation took place and Taiki was presented with the rank of Grand General of the Digital Army. Then the party began.

"I hate parties, all the pointless noise and drinking make no sense the after effects aren't pleasant either." Dorulamon grumbled as she left the Great Hall. Not really knowing where she was going she let her feet walk her to wherever they wanted to go. She ended up out on a balcony overlooking the courtyard.

"Are you alright?" Dorulamon stiffened and whirled around "Who's there?"

"Whoa it's me!" the voice responded and then the owner of the voice step out of the shadowed hallway. As soon as he came into the light Dorulamon blushed at having not recognized Taiki's voice.

"Sorry I was thinking and you startled me, but I'm fine, what are you doing out here?" she questioned him back

"I could ask you the same thing." he countered "I told you I was thinking?" she growled back

"okay, okay you were thinking,... what were you thinking about?" he questioned

"Ummm..." Dorulamon struggled to come up with something to get out of telling Taiki that she was thinking of him. Taiki chuckled mentally at the look on Dorulamon's face _now I know what they mean by a Deer in the Headlights look. _


End file.
